Community:Dued1/Work at a Pizza Place
Work at a Pizza Place is a job simulation game developed and published by Dued1 on March 30, 2008. It is one of the earliest and most popular games on the platform alongside Natural Disaster Survival and retains high concurrent player counts today as a result of continued updates. In 2018, the game celebrated its 10-year anniversary and also reached 1 billion visits on October 11, 2018. Work at a Pizza Place involves players roleplaying as different types of workers doing real-world jobs in a pizza place to earn money, which can then be spent on upgrading/decorating their house, buying gears and ordering items as a customer themselves. __TOC__ Jobs 2018-06-09_21-01-13.png|A manager sitting down in his Pizza Place office. Cashier Photo.png|Cashier Cook_Photo.png|Cook Boxing_Place.png|Pizza Boxer Delivery_Photo.png|Delivery Loading Station.png|Loading Station (for Suppliers) Supplier_Place.png|Supplies Warehouse Manager.png|Manager Old Work at a pizza place.jpg In the pizza place, there are 6 available jobs. These jobs rely on each other to function, in a hierarchal fashion (e.g. cooks need to fulfill orders collected by cashiers, while suppliers are needed to provide the cooks with ingredients and the pizza boxers with boxes). You can also go into On Break mode (before, this was known as "Not Working"). Money is earned through all 6 jobs according to how you work, except, while you are On Break, you do not earn any money. Manager The Manager is the head of the pizza place and has several duties and powers. Managers are able to hand out bonus checks to employees, name an employee as'' an Employee of the Day'', send employees back to work and start votekick processes to remove abusive players. Also, the manager has the ability to work in all 5 jobs without losing the title of a manager. The manager's office is located next to the pizza boxing area. It is small, with a desk, a wooden chair, a black executive chair, houseplant, coffee mug, and a lamp. The door is locked until the manager passes through it or a player inside the office leaves it. There is also a silver window on the opposite wall which the manager can toggle between see-through and opaque and closeable blinds on the side wall. The manager is a 1-person job, meaning there can only be 1 manager at a time, and no one else may become manager until the current manager: *Quits the game; *Purposely leaves the job; *Enters his/her own house; *Gets votekicked by other players. Once a manager quits, other players can sit on the black executive chair in the manager's office and become the new manager instantly. When there is already a manager, it is impossible for others to sit on the executive chair. If a manager is being unfair or is not doing their job, players may step on the "Remove Manager" button located in the small room near the manager's office. This will submit their vote to remove the manager. It takes 8 votes for a manager to be fired (the total amount of votes are shown above the button.) Players are encouraged to do this if the manager is constantly slacking off, or if they are being rude or abusive. After the massive April 2014 update, the manager can no longer downgrade raises. Cashier Cashiers must take orders from simulated customers (while some are pre-made NPCs, the majority has the same appearance of the players who are currently inside the server) which come in through the front door of the store or the drive-thru and must be answered to within a few minutes. After clicking on the customer, there are 3 options for the cashier to respond with. In regular mode, there are 3 options, all of which are correct, but the customer takes a few seconds longer than the advanced mode to choose their order. In Advanced Mode, there are also 3 options, but 2 of the options are incorrect and will turn away the customer, but they are easy to identify. One example of this is: "Hi there, leave now or die!!!" and another one is "We are closed right now, come back tomorrow". The correct option will allow the cashier to take the customer's order. Afterward, the cashier must listen to the customer's response and press the correct menu item button on the cash register. Clicking the wrong button will also turn away the customer. Cashiers can also take orders from actual players. The player must come up to the cash register and a menu of pizzas and Fizzly will pop up at the bottom of the screen (all items cost 100 Moneyz each). Once the player makes a selection, he/she must tell the cashier what they want in the chat, then the cashier will take the order and their order will soon be delivered to the player's house or added to their inventory. If the cashier makes the wrong selection, the player will not be charged and can try to order again until the cashier makes the correct selection. Cashiers have a very time-sensitive job since customers will leave if not attended to for a period of time. Cook Cooks work in the kitchen area of the pizza place and fulfill orders shown on the whiteboard. The cook must make sure that the right ingredients are on the pizza and that it is properly prepared and baked. The cook is also responsible for taking Fizzly cans from the fridge and placing it through the same conveyor if a customer ordered one. To make a pizza, the cook must first check the whiteboard where orders are displayed. There are 3 kinds of pizza: cheese, sausage, and pepperoni. The cook starts by taking pizza dough from the conveyor belt near the back of the kitchen and placing it on the table. There are four trays on the table: sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and sausage. To add ingredients, the cook must click on the correct tray and drag the ingredient to the pizza dough. All pizzas require sauce and cheese, while the pepperoni or sausages are added onto the pizza if that kind of pizza was ordered. Below are the instructions to make different kinds of pizza: *'Cheese Pizza:' Dough + Tomato Sauce + Cheese *'Pepperoni Pizza:' Dough + Tomato Sauce + Cheese + Pepperoni *'Sausage Pizza:' Dough + Tomato Sauce + Cheese + Sausages You can find Fizzly in the fridge on the left side of the kitchen. This is a canned beverage so it does not need to be prepared. After the cook adds all the ingredients to the dough, they must open an oven, place the pizza inside, and close it. However, stopping the oven is manual and the pizza will catch on fire if overcooked. Once the meter turns green, open the oven and place the pizza on the conveyor. If the pizza is missing certain ingredients, is not cooked properly, is cold, has bugs on it or has not been ordered, it will be rejected by the conveyor and flung across the kitchen. If the pizza is burning, grab the fire extinguisher, open the door, extinguish the fire and throw the pizza in the trash. If pizza is left on the floor for a long time, bugs will feed on it and it will be rejected. Any bug-infested pizzas need to be thrown in the trash. If a bug-infested pizza is placed in the oven, a squealing noise will play, and the bugs will turn black. Although being a cook is relatively simple, new players may not understand how to make pizzas efficiently. If this happens, they can go to the bright yellow button which teaches them how to make a pizza. However, the tutorial can be played anytime but once you either delete or finished the tutorial, the button will no longer appear. Pizzas that have already been cooked go cold if left out for too long, indicated by a navy blue tone. To remedy this, a cook can either reheat the cold pizza by placing it in the oven again or simply trash the pizza as if it were infested with bugs. Pizza Boxer Pizza boxers are responsible for taking pizzas from the kitchen and boxing them for delivery. The boxing area is located right outside the manager's office. Pizza boxers take the pizza from the conveyor belt, drag them to a box and then close the box. Then the boxed pizza is placed on the conveyor belt and transported to the delivery table. Fizzly does not need to be boxed and is placed onto a separate, smaller conveyor belt. Often, dozens of pizzas can be seen on the roof right above the boxing machine. This is because boxers sometimes accidentally drag the pizza above the pizzeria. If a boxer has their camera tilted just right, they can actually drag those pizzas back down from the roof and box them, which is a good way to make some extra money when no pizzas are coming in from the kitchen. However, since the recent updates in 2018, pizzas no longer tend to glitch above the pizzeria. The pizza boxes currently have the "Builder Brothers Pizza" logo, which was previously "Hot & Fresh Pizza Pizza", which was a real brand, so it was modified to most likely prevent trademark infringement. Delivery Delivery drivers are responsible for delivering the boxed pizzas and Mountain Dew drinks to the correct house or player. Each house has a house number (such as "A1", "B2", "C3", etc.) and most orders will have one of these house numbers or they will be given to the real player. The driver must go to the correct house and taking their order to the front door, where it will be delivered to the owner (which will be the owner's clone). If the delivery driver delivers the wrong pizza, there will be no penalty, the pizza can still be delivered to the correct customer. They get 10 (previously 15 Moneyz per order, updated back to 10 in July 2018 update) Moneyz per pizza/fizzly delivered. The Moneyz given will increase by 2-3 Moneyz (e.g. 12 Moneyz for the 2nd order) for every order given to the same house. Delivery is one of the most crucial jobs of the pizza place, as it is the only way employees are paid without bonus checks or microtransactions. When a pizza is delivered, everyone earns money for it; so if there are no deliveries, then nobody will be paid even if everyone else is doing their job correctly. It is important to have good delivery drivers, especially those who know to take advantage of the daily "Double Time" event, where each delivery earns everyone twice as much money. Supplier Suppliers are responsible for transporting the pizza ingredients from the warehouse to the pizzeria using large trucks, which keeps resources available to cook and box pizzas. The supplies are cubes of pizza dough, tomato sauce, cheese, pepperoni, sausages, fizzly, and boxes. If these supplies run out, no more pizzas can be made (or boxed if the Pizza Boxers run out of boxes), so the supplier must always watch for any items that are running low. The maximum amount of resources that each item can be restocked to is 99, if the supplies are filled to 99, it will not count unless the count lowers. There are two boards that show the stock of each ingredient: one in the pizza place's loading dock and another in the warehouse. Suppliers can check these boards to know which supplies they need to deliver. Towards the back of the warehouse, there are buttons (ingredient buttons will be based on their color) which the supplier can step on to produce the ingredient cubes, which they must load into supply trucks. Afterward, the supplier must drive the truck to the pizza place's loading dock, exit the truck (since the July 2018 update, you can now pull the lever when someone is seated on the driver's seat), and pull the lever to release the boxes onto the conveyor belt. Because the pizza place depends on having ingredients, the supplier is one of the most important jobs in the game. Suppliers must know how to stack the supplies so there are no "loose" boxes, which may fall off the truck or make the truck fling off the map. They must also be able to get the ingredients to the pizzeria before the boxes disappear, which is hard if the roads are crowded with delivery cars and players. Delivery trucks have the ability to knock down trees and mailboxes. This can give suppliers an advantage if there are any obstacles on the road. On Break Players who are not currently working are "On Break". Players can get this status by walking into their house, walk into someone's house, start the game at their house, or stay inactive while working. Players who are "On Break" do not get paychecks. Since the December 2017 update, managers will be placed on break if they enter a house. A message will show up for the manager confirming if they want to go on break or not and warning that someone else can become manager during that time. For trolls, staying On Break gives them a small advantage because managers can't put them back to work not only because they're not working, but also because managers cannot enter houses without quitting their occupation. Houses When a new player joins the game, they are automatically given a house which they can customize. The house saves automatically, and upon joining the game their house will be loaded. There are twelve houses on the map, divided into three sections: A (A1-A3), B (B1-B6) and C (C1-C3). The player's house will be placed into a random vacant location on one of these three streets. Any houses which are not occupied by players will be vacant until a new player joins. Houses are a way for players to spend and manage their earned Moneyz, with a feature to customize their houses. Players can change the color of their house's walls, roofs, doors, and windows, and can also buy furniture from the in-game Catalog which they place wherever they want in their house. Additionally, certain gears, Moneyz, and optional garages can be bought using Robux. Houses start off very small. Use the Moneyz you earn from working, bonuses or for joining the game to upgrade your house. These upgrades can expand your house size and floors (such as Large House, Two-Story House and Backyard, as well as Mansion). There is no way for you to buy Two-Story, Three-Story houses and a backyard with Robux as these upgrades have been converted to be bought with Moneyz. Formerly, players could rate houses, but this was removed since Dued1 considered it "unnecessary". A like button has been added to replace the rating system. You can find it under the Customization tab in the Catalog for 990 Moneyz. Upgrades The following is an ordered list of all currently available house upgrades that players can progress through: # Tiny House (Free): The default size house you start out with. Not an upgrade. # Small House (1,200 Moneyz): This makes your house slightly bigger, allowing more items to be placed. # Medium House (3,700 Moneyz): The house will be turned into a much, larger house, with space for extra walls. Vacant houses are this size. # Large House'' (5,200 Moneyz): This just like the second one, making the house larger. # '''Two Story House (14,900 Moneyz):' This upgrade adds the second floor and staircase to your house. # Three Story House (16,000 Moneyz): Another floor is added to your house, right above the second floor.It adds a balcony and another door. # Backyard (30,000 Moneyz): Increases your house size with a fenced in area behind your house, a backdoor to the yard, and green button. # Basement (45,000 Moneyz): Adds a basement to your house and another staircase. #'Mansion (200,000 Moneyz or 3,000 R$):' Final upgrade available for the house. Comes with the following features: #*Can hold 800 furniture pieces #*Place furniture in the front yard #*Second balcony #*Custom ceiling/stair colors #*Wooden backyard fence *'Game Pass Only:' **'Garage (145 R$):' Adds a separate garage that can spawn locked cars and paint on a car will stay on, even if you generate a new car. **'Pontoon Boat (650 R$):' Gives you a luxury boat with a music player and 11 seats. (In 2018 the Pontoon Boat's music player was modified. As of the update, only the driver can hear the audio they play) Dued1 has an Attic Concept for the Three Story Houses but is currently unknown if that he will add this upgrade to the pizza place. Shop (Catalog & The Dump) Since the homes of new players have nothing in them, they are encouraged to customize their homes by buying furniture from the catalog, using in-game Moneyz which they earn from completing their jobs. Another way of buying furniture is "The Dump". The Dump is a building where you can find special discounts on items that would otherwise cost full price on the catalog. Mr. Builder owns The Dump (previously there were 2 clerks who can help you change the color of parts of your house in exchange for coins but paint buckets were issued to everyone from January 23, 2017, to replace this feature). The Dump was once closed from January 23, 2017, to January 31, 2019. The catalog contains gear, furniture, etc., which can be purchased with in-game Coins. Once you buy something from the catalog, in order to use it or place it in your house, you must use the inventory (bag on top left corner). Use the removal tool (red X gear on 2nd row row) to remove furniture. *To start with, the game will offer you a free furniture item (previously 4). Open up the inventory (backpack icon) and click on the item to equip and place it in your house! *A free gift appears above your mailbox occasionally. Touch the mailbox when the present icon is shown above your mailbox! Coins Coins (formerly Moneyz) are the only currency used in Work at a Pizza Place. You can earn coins through the following: *Starter Check (500 Coins) *Daily Check (200 Coins, 400 with VIP) *Paycheck *Bonus Check (150 Coins) *Secret Island Chest (1,500 Coins — can only be obtained once) *Microtransactions *Selling unwanted items *Moneybag (maximum 2,000 Coins, each coin gives 20) Zoobers During Christmas in 2015, pets (referred to as 'Zoobers') were added to the game. They can be purchased for 7,000 Moneyz. The player can customize their Zoober upon purchase and can keep up to five at a time. The Zoobers will float near you but can be held in the player's hand if instructed to. The player can disable their Zoober any time by simply clicking the green button on the bottom right, and click it again to re-activate the Zoober. Customization The player can purchase accessories for their Zoober through the top hat button in the Pet interface. Only 1 accessory can be worn by a Zoober at a time, however. Caretaking The player will need to frequently check the Pet tab on the top of their screen to check on their Zoober's stats. The 4 stats are: * Hunger * Sleep * Fun * Pet These need to be frequently checked on, and if one of the stats are low, the player can click on the correct button representing the stat to increase it (e.g. If the Zoober's sleep stats are low, click the "Sleep" button to put them to sleep). Zoober with very low stats has a tendency to cry or appear sleepy. Stickers Stickers were added to the game on September 15, 2018, and function as cosmetic decorations which players can collect and apply to walls for aesthetic purposes. Their color determines the rarity, which ranges from Common (Blue), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Yellow) and Legendary (Purple). They were originally awarded for free through a daily reward system but were later changed to be available through serving customers who arrive with a capsule in their hand. Once the customer's order is delivered, it will award all players currently working at the time with a random sticker. Stickers can also be purchased using Robux from vendors in the main dining area of the restaurant, and rolling a duplicate sticker will award the player with coins. Employee benefits The manager has the power to hand out employee benefits to hard-working employees. There are two kinds of employee benefits: Bonus checks and Employee of the Day. *Bonus checks can be handed out by the manager for hard work. These are blue, 150 Moneyz checks which can be cashed instantly. There is a 10-minute cooldown for handing out bonus checks. *Employee of the Day is a highly sought-after award that managers may appoint an employee for. The employee of the day is commemorated with a golden plaque of their avatar in the cashier and delivery rooms. There is a 15-minute cooldown between selecting employees of the day. Miscellaneous *Whether intentional or not, it is possible to push a customer away from the cashier area and even carry them on your head. Just walk into a customer and they will move and jump, onto your head if you keep walking. You can cook them by shoving them into an oven and closing it. They can be still interacted with normally, even when cooked. Taking a Customer for a Walk in Work at a Pizza Place.png|Carrying a customer on head near the village area I Have Invited a Customer to My House in Work at a Pizza Place.png|A customer that has been pushed all the way from the pizza place to one's house Cooked Customer in Work at a Pizza Place.png|A customer that has been already cooked in an oven Bandicam_2017-02-20_18-08-33-796.jpg|Burger Place Menu Burgerplaceoutside.jpg|Exterior Burgerplacekitchen.jpg|Interior * There is a rocky island northwest of the mainland (near the edge of the water), that has a treasure chest which gives you 1500 Moneyz. Once the treasure is obtained, you cannot get any more cash from it. ** An underground cave can be found somewhere on the island, inside a lifeless skeleton can be seen laying on the stone wall. * Another island can be found southeast that has a shelter, a homeless person and has a jungle-like appearance. You can sell your unwanted items by talking to the homeless person. The person looks stranded considering his overgrown beard. However, the cabin accommodates 2 beds, which suggests that there were two stranded people originally. After the July 2018 update, the homeless man was situated at the Dump where the teleporter to Party Island formerly was situated at. After The Dump reopened on January 31, 2019, the man was removed from the game. The way to sell unwanted items now is to talk to Mr. Builder, the owner of The Dump. * Near the drive-thru is a secret room that has a dark brown wall. It contains a "Can You Keep a Secret?" poster, along with a rusty working soda machine and a dirty restaurant table with chairs. * There is an easter egg which teleports you to the Work at a Burger Place game. It can be found by swimming towards Rock Island near house C2 and touching the Krusty Krab restaurant located under the water where you will be teleported to the game. Detailed water must be enabled in for this easter egg to work. *Under the water near house A3, there is a tunnel under the pizza place with no water. Trees Trees are seen outside the pizza place. Their colors can be changed when the Seasons change, so for example during Christmas they will become neon during the night and will be lit up with random colors. Trees can be knocked down by Supply Trucks, however, they will regenerate after a few minutes. Double Time Event & Special Pizzas During the Double Time event which will happen occasionally in the game, players and customers would be able to walk faster and orders turn to gold pizzas. Special pizzas are pizzas that will increase the money gained for completing a regular order. *If the order is golden, you will get double the amount of money. *If the order is neon, you will get 10 times the amount of money. *During the "Double Time" event (which lasts for 4 minutes and a 3-second countdown), all normal orders will become golden orders; after the event ends, all golden orders which were normal will revert to normal orders. Reception The game has received critical acclaim from critics upon its release. Review aggregator Roblox Tomatoes reports that 94% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 81 reviews, with an average score of 3.8/14. The critical consensus is "Blending top notch animation with rousing adventure, witty dialogue, and memorable characters, Work at a Pizza Place is another winner." Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 68 based on 12 reviews." Trivia *One of the wrong responses you can say to a customer, "Hi, I'm Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?", is from the 2003 Christmas comedy film, Elf. *On 30 March 2018, Dued1 released 2 new exclusive items and double cash for 2 days as part of the game's 10th anniversary. *It was the first place to achieve 100 million visits on the platform. *On 11 October 2018, Work At a Pizza Place achieved 1 billion visits. *There is a way to "reset" the Remove Manager counter as a Manager without having to step on the vote button. First, click a player. Then, go to your office and make sure no one is in there. Finally, click the "Leave Job" button, and rapidly sit on the executive chair. *With the purchasable Snowball gear, there is a way to abuse its knockback to push managers onto the "Remove Manager" button, forcefully removing them from the occupation and allowing someone else to take the job without the need for 8 votes. *Supplier and Cashier are the only fully independent jobs in the game, meaning that they do not have to rely on someone doing another job before they can perform theirs. References